La fée du placard
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Yamapi trouve une bague et cherche à savoir ce qu'elle signifie.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : La fée du placard

Résumé : Yamapi trouve une bague et cherche à savoir ce qu'elle signifie.

Note : Au départ ça devait être une fic pour l'anniv' de Pi mais ça n'allait pas avec mon développement alors elle sort avant ^^ Vous verrez pourquoi en lisant.

La fée du placard

Alors qu'il allait passer la porte une main l'en empêcha en attrapant son poignet. Se retournant afin de voir la personne qui voulait lui parler Akanishi Jin tomba sur Yamashita Tomohisa qui le regardait quelque peu paniquer.

_ Pi-chan ? Il y a un problème ?

_ Faut que je te parle. C'est assez urgent.

Haussant les épaules, Jin laissa Yamapi l'entraîner vers une salle vide sans chercher à comprendre. Il était rare que Yamashita se mette dans des états pareils alors le problème devait largement dépasser se à quoi il pouvait penser.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, Tomohisa commença à tourner en rond tout en jouant avec ses doigts montrant ainsi parfaitement son niveau d'anxiété.

_ Tu va finir par me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_ C'est Ryo.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a fait encore ?

_ J'ai trouvé une bague dans ses affaires.

Haussant à nouveau les épaules, Akanishi essaya de faire comprendre à son cadet qu'il ne voyait pas où était le problème. S'arrêtant de tourner en rond, Yamapi plongea son regard toujours paniqué mais quelque peu énervé dans celui de Jin.

_ Une bague, Jin !

_ Non. Je vois toujours pas.

_ Mais pourquoi je t'en parle à toi ? Tu ne comprends jamais rien. Je savais que j'aurais dû devenir ami avec Kame. Lui, il aurait compris.

_ Si tu m'expliquais, je comprendrais mieux la prochaine fois.

_ La prochaine fois ? Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. Si je lui dis 'non' il ne voudra plus jamais me parler. Ou alors seulement pour coucher avec moi et je ne pourrais pas lui refuser puisque tout sera de ma faute. Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

Voyant son cadet recommencer à parcourir la pièce de long en large, Akanishi essaya de se forcer à réfléchir pour trouver le problème qui pouvait bien mettre son ami dans cet état.

Offrir une bague c'était rien. Il en avait offert une à Kazu la dernière fois mais ça n'avait posé aucun problème. A part que Kazu lui avait rendu en lui disant 'non'. Il ne devait simplement pas l'aimer.

_ Pi-chan. Calmes-toi.

Attrapant le bras de son ami, Jin l'attira jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il le força à s'asseoir avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

_ Maintenant, expliques-moi calmement.

En face de lui, Yamashita continuait de jouer avec ses doigts lui lançant un regard suppliant.

_ Il va me demander en mariage.

_ Quoi ? Ryo ? Tu rigoles ?

_ Il a acheté une bague, Jin !

Fronçant les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre le rapport, Akanishi trouva une solution pour calmer son ami sans avoir à comprendre.

_ Je vais aller voir Ryo et l'interroger là-dessus.

_ Non mais ça va pas !

_ Laisses-moi faire.

Bloqué par la peur de la connerie que Jin allait pas tarder à faire, Yamapi regarda son ami quitter la pièce sans faire le moindre mouvement.

De son côté, Akanishi était content de son idée. C'est donc tout heureux qu'il pénétra dans la salle de travail des Kanjani pour se diriger rapidement vers Nishikido Ryo.

_ Dis, petit Ryo ?

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido sans pour autant qu'il ne relève les yeux de ses partitions.

_ C'est pas le moment Bakanishi.

_ Est-ce que t'a l'intention de te marier ?

Surpris par la question, Ryo leva les yeux au ciel avant de regarder Jin.

_ C'est quoi cette question ?

_ C'est pour savoir si tu va demander mon Pi-chan en mariage.

_ Ce n'est pas Ton Pi puisque C'Est Le Mien !

Levant les deux mains en signe de reddition, Akanishi attendit quelques secondes que son cadet se calme un peu avant de reposer sa question avec le bon possessif.

_ Et donc, tu va demander Ton Pi-chan en mariage ?

_ Mais qui est-ce qui t'a foutu cette idée de mariage dans la tête ?

_ C'est venu comme ça.

Un nouveau soupir traversa les lèvres de Nishikido avant qu'il ne décide de se reconcentrer sur son travail laissant Jin à ses réflexions.

_ Dis, petit Ryo ?

_ Tu sais que t'es vraiment chiant ?

_ Oui. Dis, quand t'achète une bague à quelqu'un ça veut dire que tu veux l'épouser ?

_ Pas forcément. Mais quand tu veux épouser quelqu'un tu lui achète une bague.

Clignant des yeux devant les affirmations de Ryo, Akanishi finit par former un grand 'oh' avec sa bouche montrant ainsi à tout le monde que quelque chose venait de faire 'tilt' dans sa tête.

_ C'est pour ça que Kazu m'a dit 'non' en me rendant la bague.

_ T'a offert une bague à Kame ?

_ Ben oui. Pour son anniversaire l'année dernière. Je croyais qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Nishikido alors que son aîné se redressait d'un coup pressé de rejoindre son Kazu le plus vite possible pour lui expliquer la situation. Enfin, il allait d'abord prévenir Yamashita qu'il se faisait des idées sur les intentions de Nishikido.

Le soir même, en rentrant chez lui, Yamapi avait toujours un peu peur de la signification de cette stupide bague parce que même si Jin lui avait dit que Ryo ne pensait pas à ça, Tomohisa savait que les méthodes d'interrogatoire de son meilleur ami étaient parmi les plus mauvaises.

Essayant de ne pas montrer ses interrogations à son amant, Yamashita s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Nishikido avant de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Pi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu veux te marier ?

_ Hein ?

Les yeux de Tomohisa s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'il se levait du canapé cherchant ses mots pour répondre à la question de son aîné.

En face de lui, Ryo laissa son sourire s'agrandir avant d'attraper la main de Yamapi pour l'attirer sur ses genoux.

_ Tu es un abrutit.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

_ Parce que Jin m'a demandé si je t'avais acheté une bague pour te demander en mariage.

_ Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à Jin.

Entourant la taille de son cadet de ses bras, Nishikido l'embrassa gardant son sourire collé au visage.

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'a fouiller dans mes affaires ?

_ Parce que mes sous-vêtements disparaissent et que je voulais être sûr que c'était pas des fées qui me les avaient volés.

_ Je plaide non coupable.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Yamapi avant que Ryo n'en prenne possession pour un baiser enflammé.

_ Et donc, pourquoi t'a acheté cette bague ?

_ Pi ?

_ Oui ?

_ Faut vraiment que t'arrête de traîner avec Jin.

Fronçant les sourcils en cherchant le rapport que pouvait avoir Akanishi avec cette histoire, Tomohisa lança un regard interrogateur à son aîné.

_ Quel jour on est ?

_ Lundi.

_ Quelle date ?

_ Le 2.

_ Bien. Et donc, qu'est ce qu'il y a dans une semaine ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, Yamashita chercha dans sa mémoire le concert ou l'émission importante qu'il aurait pu oublier mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit.

_ C'est pour ça qu'il faut que je t'éloigne de Bakanishi. Lundi prochain, on sera le combien ?

La fatigue n'aidant pas son cerveau à être vif, Yamapi mis quelque temps avant de trouvé la réponse à 2 plus 7.

_ Le 9 !

_ Et donc ?

Humidifiant ses lèvres en recommençant à réfléchir, Tomohisa récapitula toute les données qu'il avait. Une bague qui ne voulait pas dire mariage mais pour lui et apparemment la date du 9… euh… Quel mois c'était déjà ? Ah oui. Avril.

Ouvrant la bouche pour laisser échapper un 'oh' de compréhension, Yamapi ne pu empêcher sa main de rencontrer son front.

_ Mais quel con.

_ Je te le fais pas dire. Je tue Jin avant d'avoir à te racheter un cerveau ou attend que celui-là sois mort aussi ?

Le sourire que Ryo n'avait toujours pas quitté s'agrandit encore un peu avant que Tomohisa ne soupir une nouvelle fois.

_ C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

_ Oui. Et t'as gâché la surprise.

_ C'est qu'à moitié ma faute.

_ A moitié ?

_ Si tu n'avais pas volé mes fringues, j'aurais pas fouiller tant tes affaires et trouvé la bague.

_ C'est pas moi, c'est la fée du placard.

Fin

Vous trouvez ça nul ? Aucun problème. Mais sachez quand même que les fées des placards existent. C'est elles qui volent vos affaires que vous n'arrivez pas à retrouver ! Mais passons…

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
